1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display module, a display apparatus a vehicle, and a method of manufacturing the display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the market demand for various display devices increasing, various flexible display devices, such as a curved display device, a rollable display device, a stretchable display device, etc., have been actively researched in addition to a flat panel display device. The flat panel display device and the flexible display devices are required to have high durability against external force.